Le pain de l'amitié
by Midwintertears
Summary: "—Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton panier?" "—Oh, les seins de Ginny…tu veux en manger un?"


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Le pain de l'amitié

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Ginny/Luna et Harry/Ginny

Rating: T

Avertissement: femslash & lime

Disclaimer: Not mine. JKR's.

Oui, je sais, certains d'entre vous attendent la suite de _Le collectionneur_, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à terminer mon chapitre alors que j'arrête pas de faire des OS à gauche et à droite.

* * *

><p><strong>Le pain de l'amitié<strong>

_« Jour 1 : Tu viens de recevoir le pain de l'amitié. Mets-le dans un saladier et recouvre-le. »_

S'en suivait des indications à suivre chaque jour, donnant les quantités de farine, de lait ou de sucre à ajouter pour entretenir le fameux pain. Et au bout d'un certain nombre de jours, il fallait diviser la pâte en quatre parties, en offrir une à trois amis, et cuire la quatrième pour en faire un délicieux pain à déguster en pensant à celui ou celle qui avait offert le pain de départ.

Ginevra Weasley, en l'occurrence.

Luna regardait avec mélancolie l'écriture de la rouquine sur le beau parchemin. Une écriture un peu maladroite et penchée, avec une manière particulière de faire ses boucles de j et de g. Et il y avait comme une odeur de fleur des champs qui se dégageait de l'encre utilisée.

Ginny avait été la première amie de Luna, et de manière générale, la toute première personne à s'être intéressée à elle. A vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Elle n'était pas comme les autres hypocrites qui l'abordaient avec leurs faux airs de bons Samaritains venus pour remettre la brebis solitaire sur le chemin de la normalité, en espérant que leur geste s'ébruite jusqu'à l'oreille d'un professeur qui les aurait alors complimentés. Non, Ginny n'avait pas cherché à faire changer Luna, elle lui avait dès le début témoigner de l'amitié pour ce qu'elle était. Luna était depuis ce jour sous le charme de cette fille adorable qui l'appréciait pour ce quoi les autres la rejetaient.

Et personne d'autre au monde ne lui faisait un tel effet.

Ginny avait offert le pain de l'amitié à Luna lors de leur quatrième année, et la jeune Lovegood eut l'impression en le dégustant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Quelques années plus tard, elle retrouva le papier avec les instructions qu'elle avait précieusement gardé dans sa boîte à trésors. L'émotion lui monta aux yeux quand les souvenirs la prirent à la gorge.

Elle revit le sourire de Ginny lui remettant le bol en plastic hermétique dans lequel reposait la petite pâte, l'odeur de fleur qui émanait de son chemisier rose, la chaleur du soleil qui surplombait la scène. La douceur de sa peau quand leurs mains s'étaient effleurées. Elle se rappela comment elle avait quelque peu désobéi aux instructions, Luna était ainsi, elle aimait rajouter de la fantaisie dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et n'avait pas hésité à additionner quelques épices et essences de vanille dans la pâte. Au moment d'en offrir trois partie à trois amis, le choix ne fut pas difficile : Neville, Hermione et Harry —Ron ayant probablement dégusté le pain de Ginny avec les autres Weasley—, car ils étaient ceux qui, après Ginny, lui avaient accordé une amitié véritable.

Mais son cœur se resserra. Car elle pensa à ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Luna avait toujours trouvé Ginny gentille, jolie, intelligente. Merveilleuse Ginny. Elle était éblouie à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, en fait, elle l'était même un peu plus à chacune de leurs rencontres. A chaque fois, les lèvres de Ginny semblaient plus rouges, ses cheveux plus roux, ses taches de son plus mignonnes, et ses seins plus appétissants…

Luna ne comprenait pas, mais ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre. Elle aimait être auprès de Ginny, elle aimait la voir, que ça soit ultra-féminine dans une robe de soirée au détour d'un couloir en revenant d'une soirée dans le bureau du Pr Slughorn, ou dans son allure de sportive qui tape sur les garçons lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Luna ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'au jour où elle la belle rousse embrassa à pleine bouche Harry Potter. Ils n'avaient pas vu que Luna les observait, mais celle-ci avait senti comme un goût d'amertume se répandre sur son palais. Et tout à coup, elle avait eu envie de pleurer.

Elle ne voulait pas analyser ce qu'il se passait en elle, elle savait juste qu'elle devait à tout prix s'empêcher de détester Harry, car ce serait forcément pour une mauvaise raison. Après tout, Harry était son ami, elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle avait même partagé avec lui des moments très émouvants, surtout après la mort de son parrain Sirius Black. Luna admirait beaucoup Harry pour le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules, elle le trouvait gentil…alors pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de le détester ou pas?

Ginny et Harry étaient un couple lumineux, un couple du soleil. Luna était une solitaire de la nuit. Elle n'appartenait pas au même monde. Depuis que sa belle rouquine était avec le Survivant, elle éprouvait une sensation presque nouvelle, ou plutôt une sensation qu'elle avait oubliée mais qui se rappelait à elle : la sensation d'être différente, de vivre à part.

Il y avait toujours eu un fossé entre elle et Ginny. Elle se sentit bête de l'avoir oublié.

Oui, Ginny était pour Harry, pour quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Il la saisissait par la taille, caressait ses cheveux flamboyant et l'embrassait tendrement. Les enfants d'un même monde, les enfants du Soleil. L'enfant de la Lune, elle, n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer sa solitude. Ginny n'était plus sa Ginny. Elle était avec lui.

Elle se leva et alla refermer les rideaux de sa chambre, afin de faire disparaître un rayon du crépuscule qui venait lui agresser désagréablement les rétines. Elle s'en retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Elle jeta un œil aux photos d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, encadrées des lettres de «FRIENDS». Le sourire de Ginny était lumineux.

Bientôt, la nuit tomberait et la lune se lèverait. Elle appréciait.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité à rompre avec elle pour aller chercher ses Horcruxes…La guerre était finie à présent, et le couple s'était reformé, mais Luna se rappelait de la détresse de Ginny cette année-là. Encore qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue longtemps, à Noël, les Raffleurs étaient venus la chercher pour manipuler son père et elle avait passé quelques mois enfermée dans les souterrains du Manoir Malfoy…Mais entre temps, elle avait tout vu.

Ginny était redevenue sa Ginny, mais elle était dévastée. Harry l'avait jetée. Pour la protéger, sans doute, mais Ginny avait mal à l'âme. Luna se rappela l'avoir prise dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort, elle se rappela avoir eu envie de lui embrasser les cheveux. Mais elle s'était retenue et lui avait plutôt suggéré de rejoindre Neville qui avait décidé de reformer l'AD. Tous trois allaient affronter et défier ce que Poudlard était devenu en attendant Harry. Harry que Ginny attendait comme Pénélope scrutait l'horizon en espérant y apercevoir le navire d'Ulysse. Ginny qui pleurait quand elle croyait que personne ne la regardait.

Luna soupira. Les rideaux étaient mal fermés et un mince rayon était parvenu à se faufiler à travers l'ouverture entre les deux bandes de tissus. Mais bientôt il ferait nuit, le ciel se teintait déjà de rose et de bleu indigo.

~o0o~

La lune luisait là- haut dans le ciel, on aurait dit une lampe de chevet dans une chambre d'adolescent écrivant avec frénésie une lettre d'amour au cœur de la nuit. Le cylindre de la demeure des Lovegood se découpait en une forme sombre dans la noirceur alentour. Xenophilius dormait à poings fermés, ce soir il avait la migraine à cause de soucis au _Chicaneur_, il avait avalé une potion somnifère pour être bien reposé le lendemain matin. Il ne saura jamais ce que sa fille aura fait cette nuit-là dans la cuisine au clair de lune.

Si la maison de cette étrange famille vous intriguait déjà en temps normal, vous n'en auriez vraiment pas cru vos yeux si vous les aviez glissés à leur fenêtre ce soir-là. La jeune-fille dansait au milieu des casseroles en agitant sa baguette magique, remplissant la pièce d'éclats de couleurs qui dirigeaient les opérations de cuisine. Ses cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle de manière gracieuse. A la lumière fantomatique de l'astre nocturne, Luna relisait les consignes du pain de l'amitié, mais cette fois, c'était elle qui allait commencer une chaîne. Ses cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges ayant porté leurs fruits, une chaudière transformée en un énorme four de boulangerie trônait à présent dans la cuisine des Lovegood, à côté d'un pétrin où une pâte onctueuse macérait, mélangée par magie.

Quand elle fut prête, Luna la fit léviter dans les airs, et par des gestes souples de son petit poignet blanc, elle se servit de sa baguette pour sculpter une silhouette humaine, une silhouette féminine garnie de raisins secs et parfumée à la cannelle. Le pain de l'amour. La demoiselle étant grandeur nature, il fallait bien un four immense pour la cuire.

Ainsi, la Ginny briochée se dora tranquillement au milieu des paillettes argentées de la sorcellerie culinaire de la fée Luna, devenant appétissante, son visage s'affinant, ses seins montant sous l'effet du levain et prenant peu à peu la forme de petits pains ronds et croustillants.

L'heure commençait à être avancée. Heureusement, la magie permettait à Luna de ne pas avoir à mitronner toute la nuit pour un obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, et quand la véritable Ginny frappa à la porte, son homologue à la cannelle fumait encore chaude sur la table d'une cuisine propre et rangée.

—J'ai bien eu ta lettre, dit la rouquine alors que Luna la faisait entrer.

—Merci d'être venue, cette nuit, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

—J'avoue que j'ai été surprise, tu m'invites chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit en me demandant de ne rien dire à personne…enfin, heureusement que tu n'habites pas trop loin de chez moi…

C'était excitant, c'était encore une des excentricités de Luna, pensait Ginny. Mais si on lui avait demandé quel adjectif elle aurait appliqué à ce genre de rendez-vous, elle aurait sans doute choisi «romantique».

Elle s'avança et un délicat fumet lui fit frémir les narines. Elle s'approcha alors de son égérie comestible. Les mots lui manquèrent, elle en resta sans voix. Luna, toujours vêtue de son tablier, lui proposa d'en goûter un bout. Elle accepta et elles s'installèrent. Elles mangèrent en silence et Ginny savoura, se découvrant curieusement morte de faim. Elles ne laissèrent que les seins.

—Luna, tu me trouves si belle que ça?

—Encore plus, minauda Luna.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Ginny. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lèvres qui descendirent dans son coup et allèrent dévorer ses vraies courbes.

~o0o~

Le lendemain matin, Ginny était dans un étrange état de somnolence quand Harry la regarda dormir à ses côtés, comme prisonnière d'un charme. Elle respirait profondément et étreignait l'oreiller, la lumière de l'aube baignait son visage solaire de teintes orangées. Et toujours ce parfum floral qui émanait d'elle, ce parfum qu'une fleur ne diffuse que le jour.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit et en sortit. Il se leva et alla prendre un petit déjeuner, laissant là sa belle au pays des rêves.

Quelque chose de bizarre le turlupina toute la journée, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus, il entreprit de ne pas y prêter attention.

Jusqu'à ce que, en début d'après-midi, il se promena avec Ron à Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule.

—Il fait sacrément chaud, ça te dirait une glace? proposa le rouquin.

—Ça c'est une bonne idée, fraise et chocolat, pour moi.

Ron entra dans la boutique du glacier, Harry s'apprêta à le suivre quand il vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui attira son attention.

—Eh Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

—Oh, pas grand-chose, Harry…

Il remarqua qu'elle transportait quelque chose qui sentait rudement bon dans un panier en osier, tel le Petit Chaperon Rouge se rendant chez sa mère-grand.

—Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton panier?

—Oh, les seins de Ginny…tu veux en manger un?

Harry leva un sourcil. Luna lui tendit son panier et il souleva la serviette en papier avec un peu d'appréhension. Il se rassura en découvrant deux appétissants petits pains briochés. Cette Luna et son humour décalé!

—Ron est allé nous chercher des glaces, mais pourquoi pas…

Luna et Harry prirent chacun un pain et communièrent.

—Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser? fit le binoclard après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée, Ça me fait penser à ce pain de l'amitié que tu m'avais offert une fois.

—Bonne référence, dit doucement Luna en posant sa petite main sur celle du jeune-homme, car oui, Harry, tu es mon ami, et les amis partagent tout…

**Et nous laisserons Harry réfléchir tout seul...**

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu, c'est le premier couple yuri que je risque d'un jour de développer dans une fic en plusieurs chapitres...ah, Ginny, tu vas finir comme ton frère!<p> 


End file.
